Mario Kart 8
Mario Kart 8 is a Mario Kart game released for the Nintendo Wii U. It was released on May 29th, 2014 for Japan, May 30th for North America, Europe, and Brazil, and was released on May 31st for Australia. It is the eighth main game in the Mario Kart series and is the eleventh in overall. It features a new type of racing: anti-gravity. Basically, anti-gravity allows you to race up any vertical surface such as walls. It is a combination of Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7 basically. Bikes return as well. So does hang gliders and underwater driving. It was published by Nintendo and was developed by Nintendo EAD and Namco Bandai Games. You can play with the: Wii Wheel, Wii Remote, Wii Nunchuk, Wii U Gamepad, Wii Classic Controller, and the Wii U Pro Controller. It features Single Player, Multi-player, and Online Playing. Like the name suggests, Mario Kart 8 is a racing game. Drivers Starting Drivers Light Toad, Koopa Troopa, Shy Guy, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy Medium Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi Heavy Bowser, Donkey Kong, Wario, Waluigi Unlockable Light Lakitu, Toadette, Baby Rosalina, Koopalings (Lemmy, Larry, Wendy) Medium Koopalings (Iggy, Ludwig) Heavy Rosalina, Metal Mario, Pink Gold Peach, Koopalings (Roy, Morton) *Miis can be any weight decided on their height and weight.* How to unlock the Unlockable Characters All the unlockable characters (except Miis) are unlocked by completing random cups at random engine classes. Unlike the other games, unlockable characters can be found racing when they are still not unlocked. In order to unlock the Mii as a driver, the Mii will always be the 8th driver to be unlocked. Obstacles *Ball 'n' Chains *Bone Piranha Plants *Boos *Boomerang Bros. *Boulders *Bouncing Notes *Cheep Cheeps *Chomps *Cows *Dolphins *Dry Bones *Fire Bros. *Fire Snakes *Fishbones *Fishin' Lakitus *Freezies *Frogoons *Gingerbread Cookies *Goombas *Goomba Towers *Gray Bowser Statues *Hammer Bros. *Jellybeams *Koopa Paratroopas *Lakitus *Mecha Cheeps *Mantas *Monty Moles *Nokis *Piantas *Piranha Plants *Pokeys *Screaming Pillars *Shy Guys *Sidesteppers *Snowmen *Swoopers *Thwomps *Tiki Goons *Toads *Unagis *Yoshis Game Modes Grand Prix Race against CPUs in 4 race tracks. A trophy is awarded to the player if the player finishes first, second, and or third. The racer starts off with 5 coins. There are 3 engine classes: 50cc, 100cc, and 150cc. 50cc represents Easy, 100cc represents Medium, and 150cc represents Hard. Time Trial Get across the finish line and win the race as fast as possible. Players can also race against friends and ghosts. The player can comment and the Leaderboards from Mario Kart Wii will return. The player earns a stamp if they win a race against a Nintendo Staff ghost. VS Mode The player races against friends deciding their own options such as what items can be used and what items cannot be used. The player can also decide what track to race on and if they would race on teams or if it is a free for all (no teams). Battle Mode The player battles all opponents or their teams' enemies. Like VS Mode, the player can decide to play free for all or to team. The player starts off with 3 balloons and tries to pop the foes' balloons. You cannot gain or lose points if lose all your balloons. You can still attack players though. If you lose all of your balloons, you "die" and you're referred to as a "ghost". In Mario Kart 8, you can deicde the battles to be in between 1-5 minutes. The highest amount of battles per set interval is 32. Online The player races with anyone they want that is currently online and can make tournaments. They player can decide their own rules for their tournaments. Race Tracks Mushroom Cup *Mario Kart Stadium *Water Park *Sweet Sweet Canyon *Thwomp Ruins Flower Cup *Mario Circuit *Toad Harbor *Twosted Mansion *Shy Guy Falls Star Cup *Sunshine Airport *Dolphin Shoals *Electrodrome *Wario Stadium Special Cup *Cloudtop Cruise *Bone-Dry Dunes *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road Shell Cup *Moo Moo Meadows (Wii) *Mario Circuit (Game Boy Advance) *Cheep Cheep Beach (Nintendo DS) *Toad's Turnpike (Nintendo 64) Banana Cup *Dry Dry Desert (Nintendo GameCube) *Donut Plains 3 (Super Nintendo Entertainment System) *Royal Raceway (Nintendo 64) *DK Jungle (Nintendo 3DS) Leaf Cup *Wario Stadium (Nintendo DS) *Sherbet Land (Nintendo GameCube) *Music Park (Nintendo 3DS) *Yoshi Valley (Nintendo 64) Lightning Cup *Tick-Tock Clock (Nintendo DS) *Piranha Plant Slide (Nintendo 3DS) *Grumble Volcano (Wii) *Rainbow Road (Nintendo 64) Trivia *Mario Kart 8 is the first Mario Kart game with zero gravity. *Mario Kart 8 is the first Mario Kart game to feature the Koopalings. *Mario Kart 8 is the Mario Kart game released for the Nintendo Wii U. *Mario Kart 8 is the first game with Baby Rosalina, the Koopalings, and Pink Gold Peach in it. *Mario Kart 8 is the 8th main Mario Kart game and the 11th overall. Gallery